


Moments

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of miscellaneous one shots. Mostly set/written during the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Get Dark Only To Shine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Six Months of Rumbelle on tumblr. Dustbowldancerliz prompted “I get dark only to shine” from the song Numb by Marina and the Diamonds. This is short and I’m not sure if this is what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Six Months of Rumbelle on tumblr. Dustbowldancerliz prompted “I get dark only to shine” from the song Numb by Marina and the Diamonds. This is short and I’m not sure if this is what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it!

  Hundreds of years after a young boy was lost into a portal to another world, Rumplestiltskin had become a household name. True, it was whispered in dark corners and spoken only in times of desperate need, but most everyone knew of the dark one.

  
      Everyone, peasants and royalty alike, despised the Dark One, the infamous deal maker, but it never stopped them from calling on him for help.

  
     No one could remember a time where he hadn’t been a constant dark presence out of the corner of their eyes. He had always been there, his original story lost over the years, becoming little more than a hazy rumor. No one knew or cared to know his motives, just that he helped them when called and was detested when they were left with the consequences of their choices.

  
      Rumplestiltskin was perfectly content having it this way. Even before he became the Dark One, popularity hadn’t been something he had been fortunate to enjoy, but now he had power and notoriety. That power would bring him to his son, to Baelfire.

  
      Until he did that, he passed centuries in a state of numbness, not caring for the worries of those around him except as far as what they could do for him. He would do and had done anything and everything to find his son, and so in order to reach that goal, that glittering star in the distance, he dirtied his hands. No price was to high.

  
      This was how he spent his days, making deal after deal, counting the days until his curse would be ready and he and Bae could be reunited.

  
      He was close. It had taken centuries, but he could almost taste it. He was close.

  
     He continued to deal, needing the power, needing to find the last key ingredients. The deals blurred together until one day brunette curls, a golden dress and a strong will broke momentarily through the almost constant numbness he wore like armor. 

  
      ”My price…is her.”


	2. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the birth of their first child.

Belle stirred and woke. She was exhausted, but had never felt this much joy. She turned to the side, ignoring the soreness in her body. The joy only grew at what she saw. Her husband sat, perched on the edge of their bed, cradling a small bundle in his arms.

“She’s beautiful.” she whispered in awe. He nodded, the love and awe on his face matching the same emotions in her voice. He turned to look at her and smiled softly. Tightening his hold on the baby, he moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. Belle leaned her head on his arm and looked at the child in his arms. She couldn’t seem to stop looking at their daughter. “I can’t get over how beautiful and perfect she is.” she whispered reverently.

“Or so small.” he whispered back. They spent the next several moments just looking at the bundle between them, the life that they had created together.

Suddenly, a thought occured to Belle. “Will this cause problems?” she asked looking worried. “Giving the mayor another weakness? Will she be safe?”

His face hardened, as he thought just what he would do to the mayor if she even thought about laying a hand on his daughter. He’d been ready to rip her apart when he found out what she had done to Belle, but had been stopped by the woman in question. In this case however, nothing would stop him if she tried to exploit his daughter as a weakness.

“She’ll be safe.” He said firmly.

Belle nodded, and laid her head back on his arm. “I know. I won’t let anything happen either, I just…worry.” Rumplestiltskin’s jaw clenched. Belle knew exactly what the mayor was capable of.

Belle cupped his face, smoothing out the hard lines there. “I’m sorry.” she said. “I shouldn’t had brought it up. Regina’s not allowed to ruin this day for us.”

He smiled, feeling a rush of love for his small family. As long as he had any say in the matter, nothing would happen to either of them.


	3. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into their life and relationship a few months down the road from where the season 1 finale left off.

Belle sat in the front room of her new home, curled up on the couch reading a book. It had been a few months since everything had changed, and while they had settled into a routine, she still woke every morning expecting it to have been a dream. Only the feel of her lover’s arm around her waist and his feet tangled with hers helped assure her.

  
    She lowered her book as she thought about the man in question. She loved him so much and being with him filled her with feelings of love she hadn’t thought possible.

  
    On the other hand, she hadn’t expected the wide range of other feelings that followed, either. Her love was not perfect, and she sometimes found the darkness within him abhorrent. But she knew what it was like to be without him and would never choose to live that way again.

  
    The subtle thunk of a cane hitting hard wood brought her out of her thoughts. She set her book down, a small smile gracing her features as she turned to face Mr. Gold.

  
    A similar smile spread across his face as he walked towards her.

  
    ”Hello, love.” he said softly once he had reached the back of the couch.

  
    ”Hi.” she replied brightly, getting up on her knees, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck. “How was your day?” she asked, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

  
    He smiled at the contact. “The townspeople are continuing to prove…difficult, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

  
    Belle suppressed a sigh. She could understand where the citizens of Storybrooke were coming from, but she could also understand her lover’s side as well.

  
    ”I’m sorry.” she said softly, leaning into him.

  
    He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tighter and using her for support. She was his support in everything, actually. It wasn’t always easy, and she certainly wasn’t afraid to speak her mind when the occasion called for it, but she had promised forever and intended to live up to that.

  
    She pulled back from him, a half smile playing across her features.

  
    ”Are you done for the day?” she asked, her tone slightly flirty.

  
    He nodded, smiling softly as his eyes darkened.

  
    ”Well, in that case…” she pulled his face to hers, smiling against his lips as she thought about just how lucky she was. He soon deepened the kiss and all thought ceased.


	4. Swollen Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Mr. Gold’s wife wasn’t the fastest way to make friends, but she did her best.

 

Belle walked through the door of Granny’s Diner and sighed quietly. The whispers weren’t as bad as they had been, but it was taking longer than expected to get used to being a pariah. And that wasn’t entirely accurate, she conceded. Sherriff Swan and Mary Margaret were nice to her. Ruby would say hi if they bumped into each other around town, but the general populous ignored her, and whispers followed her wherever she went.

Being Mr. Gold’s wife wasn’t the fastest way to make friends, but she did her best. She steeled herself and walked to a small table at the back. She tried to ignore her aching feet as she did so. Ever since she had started her third trimester, her feet had started swelling, and it hurt to walk anywhere. She sat down slowly, her hand on her stomach. The waitress came over and took her order. Belle pushed the seat across from her back and put her feet up, sighing in relieve as she did so.

 

“Feet swollen?”

 

Belle looked up and saw a pretty, young blonde woman holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and a toddler in the other arm.

 

Belle smiled. “Yeah, they’re driving me crazy. You’re Ashley, right? I’m Belle.”

 

Ashley nodded. She pulled a chair to the side of the table and sat down. “Nice to meet you.” She responded, smiling.

 

Belle smiled back. “And who is this little one?”

 

Ashley looked down at the baby, a look of complete love on her face. “This is Alexandria.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Belle answered.

 

The look of love on Ashley’s face boosted her spirits. As much as she hated the whispers and the rumors, she would never give any part of her new life up. Ashley looked back up at her and smiled. “You know, putting your feet up and watching a girly movie is a pretty good treatment for swollen feet. And I’m always up for that if you need company.”

 

Belle smiled. “That would be great.”

Ashley nodded happily, and then started chatting about her day. Belle’s smile grew, and for the first time since they’d been bothering her, she didn’t feel her feet at all.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "They shower together".

     Rose ran up the stairs towards the family bathroom. It was the only room in the house, other than her parents room, that had a locking door and was therefore the best hiding place for hide and go seek. She grinned triumphantly as she approached the door, but her grin faded when the door wouldn’t open. She could hear her brother tearing up the stairs and knew she was done for. One of her parents must be in there, she decided. Her parents bathroom was being renovated and couldn’t be used.

     "Why aren’t you hiding?” her brother asked as he reached the top of the stairs and saw her just sitting there.

     "Mom or dad are in there.” she said by way of explanation. Luke nodded in understanding. They then heard the shower turn on and that sound was followed by high pitched giggling and a loud thump.

     The children’s eyes widened and Rose started banging on the door.”Mommy! Are you alright?” she called, sounding worried. The unmistakable sound of their father was heard next, a harsh expletive all but lost in the sound of the shower.

     "I’m fine, honey! I’ll be out in a little bit.” their mother called.

     The children looked at each other and shrugged. They played quietly outside of the bathroom for the next handful of minutes. Rose was just about to run her truck over Luke’s when the doorbell rang.

     "I’ll get it!” Rose yelled as they both raced downstairs. Luke got there first and yanked the door open. Sheriff Swan stood stiffly on their porch.

     "Rose, Luke.” she greeted warmly. ” Is your mom there?”

     Rose shook her head. ” She’s in the shower.”

     Emma smiled. “Is your dad there?”

     ”He’s in there with her!” Luke exclaimed, shaking his head.

     Emma looked shocked at the outburst. “Okay….” She looked up in time to see Belle walk down the stairs in a bathrobe, a towel on her head.

     ”Emma, hi.” she said as she reached her children. “Go play.” she said as her children ran off.

     ”Have a nice shower?” Emma asked, grinning.

     Belle looked confused. “Yes?” all of a sudden understanding dawned on Belle’s face.

     ”Oh my…” she trailed off, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She closed her eyes briefly in embarrassment. ”Kids are great, aren’t they?” She said, laughing and ushering Emma into the house and closing the door behind her.


	6. Follower Thank You 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a follower thank you over on tumblr. This is a small drabbley glimpse into their life after Belle was released from the hospital and before the curse was broken.

    Mr. Gold walked into his backyard looking for his wife. The store had been dead all day, and seeing as it was a perfect spring day outside, he had closed up early. He found her, sprawled out on her back on the grass, her feet bare, and wearing only a multicolored floral sun dress. She had a book propped up in front of her face, and she was intently focused on the pages in front of her.

  
    “Good book?” he asked lightly, smiling slightly when she jumped and fumbled slightly with her book.

  
    “Rum!” she gasped, startled, as she sat up.

  
    He smirked. “Hello, dearie.”

  
    Belle smiled back. “You’re home early.”

  
    “Business was slow.” he shrugged.

  
    Still smiling, she set her book down, and stood up, walking over to him. She laced her arms behind his neck. “I’m glad you’re home.” she said happily, leaning into him.

  
    His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her in tighter. “What were your plans for the rest of the day?” he asked, his voice low, his accent stronger than normal.

  
    A small smirk appeared on her face and  she leaned up to press a small kiss under his jaw. “I was going to finish my book, but I could be persuaded otherwise…” She trailed off, pressing more kisses down his neck.

  
    Gold let out a low, husky chuckle before capturing her lips with his.


	7. Follower Thank You 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a follower thank you over on tumblr. This could technically be seen as a sequel to my story Overdue, but can be a standalone.

    Belle leaned back against the arm of the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her, a paperback propped open against her swollen belly. Her right hand held the book open while her left hand lay on her stomach, absentmindedly running her thumb back and forth. 

  
   Pregnancy wasn’t always the most fun  experience, but Belle had to admit being able to use her stomach as a shelf was quite the perk. It certainly came in handy when eating a bowl of cereal. 

  
   She turned the page, so engrossed in the story that she didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

  
She was just finishing a chapter, frantically flipping the page after a cliffhanger, dying to know what happened next when a large hand covered her eyes. She jumped slightly, causing her to drop her book.

  
   “Bae!” she exclaimed, trying to sound indignant as her step son chuckled behind her. 

  
   Bae removed his hand and stood up, still laughing. “I just wanted to surprise you, mama.” he said, feigning a look of innocence that reminded Belle of his father. Belle rolled her eyes at him, reaching down to pick up her book.

  
   Despite the fact that he was several years older than she, he insisted on referring to her as his “mama”.

   
Even if it had bothered Belle, she would have kept quiet to see the look of happiness on Rum’s face whenever Bae said it. 

  
   “He’s not being bothersome again, is he?” her husband’s voice, laced with fake irritation, floated over to them from the front door. 

  
   “You wound me, papa.” Bae said, looking affronted.

  
   Rumplestiltskin hung up his coat before coming to join them in the living room. Belle brought her legs up to allow him to sit next to her on the couch. 

  
   “I can’t believe you would think that I would misbehave, papa.” Bae protested, as Rumplestiltskin set his hand gently on Belle’s knee.

  
   Rumplestiltskin shot his son a look, but neither Bae or Belle missed the small smile on his face. 

  
   Belle laughed. “Well, he does come by it naturally.” This time it was Rumplestiltskin’s turn to look insulted. 

  
   “Now really, dearie, you can’t mean that.” 

  
   Bae shot off a smart aleck, but good-natured remark. Belle’s grin widened and a warmth bloomed in her chest as she happily regarded her little family. They had all come so far, and been through so much, but she had no doubt that it was worth it for this little piece of happiness.


End file.
